fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ite Doku
Ite Doku is a Dark Mage that lurks mostly out of sight, he uses the trademark weapons of an assassin and adds to his lethality with his Phoenix Slayer Magic, in addition to this he scouts for special people to use his other magic on. Ite uses Mage Compression on scouted mages to create weapons of great use, he also sells this service for a great fee. Appearance Ite is a tall male in his mid 40s with the appearance of only being mid 20s, this is due to his regenerative abilities from being a Phoenix Slayer. He has purple hair and if seen is usually wearing a stealth suit, while in his free time he will wear a white coat and personalised spectacles as he is usually experimenting with different types of poisons. Ite is of average build, around 5'9" and has no noticeable features other than his strange purple hair. Personality Ite is a dark person who catches nobodies he finds roaming around his territory and uses them for experiments usually involving one or more poisons he has in development. When on a mission he may be seen talking to himself, this may make him look crazy but he is actually communicating with his weapons as he has obtained a deeper understanding of Mage Compression allowing him to feel what the mages wish to say, but he may only communicate back with speech. Magic and Abilities Magic Poison Phoenix Slayer '- Ite's main magic, he uses it to create poisons for his work and spends most of his time creating new ones to test. '''Mage Compression '- This black art is used to create weapons out of mages, which requires a lengthy ritual. As Ite can use his poisons to paralyse his targets, this magic is well suited in conjunction with Ite's other abilities. Physical Abilities '''Improved Strength - Due to a long life alot of training has taken place for Ite in the form of missions and requests from all sorts of people, this has allowed him to increase his strength gradually so that he may always find a way to do his job perfectly, be it climbing up to the perfect vantage point, or going undercover and protecting himself in close range combat. Improved Endurance - Due to his improved strength, his endurance has also improved allowing him to endure long periods of time in battles or without food. This helps in certain reconnaisance missions or stake outs over long periods of time where there is nothing to hunt. Improved Speed - Ite's improved strength has also improved his speed allowing him to effectively reach important destinations within deadlines and escape combat that may be unfavourable. Improved Reflexes '''- Ite has lived a long life and has trained his reflexes for the large part of it, he is able to dodge very quick projectiles almost to the point of bullet speed. '''Improved Accuracy - As an archer, Ite's precision skills are almost legendary when tied in with his fairly unique magical abilities allowing him to be able to stay at long ranges during any assassinations or missions set to him. Weapons 'Sagi (Bow) '- A bow with the ability to use Illusion Magic 'Shinrai (Sword) '- A sword with the ability to use Archive Magic History